Spiegelschatten
Es begann wie ein Summen. Es war ganz leise. Dann wurde es lauter. Die Stimmen. Ihr Wispern drang in meine Ohren, lies meinen Kopf schwirren und meine Hände erkalten. Sie waren immer da. Das heißt, eigentlich nicht immer, aber seitdem ich in den großen grauen Gebäudekomplex am Stadtrand gezogen bin, wurden 'Sie' zu meinen ständigen Begleitern. 'Sie', das sind 'die Schatten'. So nenne ich sie zumindest. 'Sie' sind die Bewohner der Spiegel. 'Sie' sind die kurzen, unscheinbar wirkenden Bewegungen im Augenwinkel, wenn du dich morgens im Bad betrachtet. Du drehst dich vielleicht kurz um, schiebst es dann aber auf deine Phantasie. Du bist ja noch müde, vielleicht gestresst. Aber wenn du genau hinsiehst und lauschst, dann kannst du es hören. Ihr Flüstern. Und wenn es dir ein mal ins Bewusstsein getreten ist, dann, ja dann geht es dir so wie mir. Doch lass mich von vorne beginnen: Die Stadt hat mich schon immer in ihren Bann gezogen. Mit ihren großen leuchtenden Reklametafeln, den vielen unterschiedlich Menschen und den Häusern, welche bis hoch hinauf in den Himmel zu wachsen schienen. Du lachst vielleicht über meine kindliche Sicht auf die Welt, aber für jemanden, der sein ganzes Leben auf einer Farm fernab von jeglicher Zivilisation, verbracht hat, für den hat die Stadt eine gänzlich andere Wirkung, als auf jemanden, der dort aufwächst. So kam es also, dass ich, Finn Gehrig, mit knapp 20 Jahren beschloss meiner Heimat den Rücken zu kehren und ein Psychologiestudium in der Fremde zu beginnen. Diese 'Fremde' war in meinem Fall ein schmutziger Wohnblock mit papierdünnen Wänden und keifenden Nachbarn. 'Asozial' würden manche sagen; 'schlimm' oder 'verkommen' die anderen, aber ich nannte es 'Paradies'. Das erst mal auf mich alleine gestellt. Mein Leben in meinem eigenen kleinen Reich. Die Einzimmerwohnung, welche ich ab nun mein Zuhause nennen würde, war noch relativ leer. Braune Umzugskisten stapelten sich an den Wänden, ein altes Klappsofa diente als Bett. Ein Schreibtisch, ein Hocker, ein Schrank vollgestopft mit Klamotten, Büchern und meiner Schallplattensammlung. Mehr war nicht da. Aber das machte mir nichts. Ich war glücklich. Und vielleicht wäre ich das auch geblieben. Vielleicht hätte ich einfach genau so weitermachen sollen wie bisher. Bescheiden leben und mich nicht in der Eitelkeit der Moderne verlieren sollen. Das war es. Der Anfang vom Ende. ‚Buh!’ Mara, eine Kommilitonin, die ich gleich am ersten Tag an der Uni kennen lernte, sprang mir von hinten auf den Rücken. ‚Gott! Erschreck mich nicht so! Verdammt... wäre ich 80 hätte ich jetzt garantiert nen’ Herzkasper...’ ‚Hab dich nicht so.’, sie knuffte mich in die Seite. ‚Derek und ich wollen heute Nachmittag noch schnell n’ paar Sachen für unsere WG besorgen... bei der letzten Wohnheimsparty hat Daniel doch seinen ganzen Wein über unseren Teppich geleert. Da brauchen wir jetzt einen Ersatz. Den darf aber echt er bezahlen... und naja, jedenfalls danach würden wir noch was essen gehen. Pizza oder so. Hast du Lust mitzukommen?’ ‚Ich hab heute eh nichts mehr vor, also ja.’ ‚Super!’, sie mustert mich von oben nach unten ‚Und dir besorgen wir nen Spiegel.’ ‚Aber ich hab do...’ ‚Der über deinem Waschbecken zählt nicht! Du brauchst einen gescheiten.’ Wieder gleitet ihr Blick von meinem wirren, schwarzen Haar über den ausgebeulten, grauen Kapuzenpulli bis hinunter zu der zerschlissenen Jeans. ‚Einen, bei dem du mal siehst was für ein hübscher Junge du bist und dass das, was du da trägst, das nicht gerade betont. Hmm...N’ bisschen Deko für das ‚Loch’ in dem du da haust, wäre vielleicht auch nicht schlecht... Also dann. Um 15 Uhr hier vor dem Haupteingang!’ Bevor ich noch protestieren konnte, drehte sie sich schon weg und verschwand inmitten der Massen quasselnder Studenten. Im Auto, auf dem Weg zum Möbelgeschäft, musste ich mir eine halbstündige Debatte über die Blaunuance diverser Teppiche anhören (weil Royal Air Force Blue ja so viel besser zum Sofa passt als Royal Navy Blue...), weswegen es nicht allzu verwunderlich wirken sollte, dass ich, sobald wir unser Ziel erreichten sofort die Flucht ergriff. Diese führte mich an Stehlampen, Sesseln und Esstischen bis hin zu den Badezimmerutensilien, wo ich dann schließlich stoppte um auf die beiden Streithähne zu warten, vorbei. Ich stand dort etwas unschlüssig zwischen Waschbecken und Duschvorhängen, bis mein Blick ein bestimmtes Möbelstück streifte. Was hatte Mara gemeint? Ich bräuchte ja sowieso einen.... Andererseits, ich ging unschlüssig auf den schlichten Standspiegel zu, ich hatte bisher nie einen ‚richtigen’ Spiegel besessen. Nennt mich altmodisch, aber ich wurde in dem Glauben erzogen, dass aus zu viel Eitelkeit nichts Gutes entspringen kann. Nach diesem Prinzip wurde in meiner Familie gelebt: Nur die Taten zählen. Über sie wurde man definiert. Ob man ein guter oder ein schlechter Mensch ist hing ganz einzig und alleine vom Handeln ab. Aussehen ist zweitrangig. Ein lautes Quieken riss mich aus meinem Schwelgen in den alten Erinnerungen. Mara, die Derek mitsamt einem was-auch-immer-blauen Teppich hinter sich herzog, kam auf mich zugelaufen. ‚Finn, sehr schön. Wenigstens einer von euch hört auf meinen Rat!’ Sie warf Derek einen gekünstelt wütenden Blick zu. ‚Auf geht’s zur Kasse. Ich hab solchen Hunger!’ Und weg war sie. Derek schüttelte nur den Kopf ‚Mann... die macht mich noch wahnsinnig... aber recht hat sie. Nimmst du das Ding oder nicht? Ich bräuchte echt was zu Essen... diese Debatte um diesen blöden Teppich hat mir jetzt den Rest gegeben.’ Ich schaute kurz noch mal in den Spiegel. Zurück blickte ein müde wirkender, kleiner, dünner Junge, der tatsächlich mal eine neue Garderobe gebrauchen könnte. Mit einem Schulterzucken nickte ich ‚Ja, ich denke ich nehme ihn. Kann ja nicht schaden. Ich meine so was schafft man sich ein mal an und hat es dann ein Leben lang, oder nicht?’ Am Abend lag ich noch lange wach im Bett und spielte an meinem Handy herum. Was genau, daran kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. Vielleicht war ich auf Youtube oder 9Gag. Ich lag dort auf jeden Fall ganz still, bis ich es zum ersten mal hörte. Es kam mir so seltsam vertraut vor. Vielleicht weil es doch nicht das aller erste mal war. Ich hatte es schon mal gehört. Ganz, ganz leise. Das Summen. Aber jetzt war es lauter und aus dem Summen wurde ein Wispern. Ich habe eine Theorie aufgestellt: Desto größer der Spiegel, um so eher können ‚sie’ sich bemerkbar machen. Eine ganz simple Gleichung. Selbst ein Kind hätte darauf kommen können. Da ich einer absolut der Eitelkeit abgeneigten Familie entsprang und wir genau aus diesem Grung eigentlich keine Spiegel besaßen, hielten sich die Schatten immer eher im Hintergrund. Vielleicht war das aber auch genau der Grund warum es mir überhaupt auffiel. Die meisten Menschen sind es schlicht und ergreifend gewöhnt immer dieses Summen zu hören, auch wenn es noch so leise ist. Ich tat es als erstes als meine Imagination ab. Als das Wispern aber immer weiter anschwoll, konnte ich das nicht mehr und beschloss es auf die Papierwände und meine lauten Nachbarn zu schieben. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief ich ein. Piep! Piep! Piep! Mein Wecker ließ mich nahezu kerzengerade aufspringen, wobei mein Handy, das ich immer noch in meiner Hand hielt, in hohem Bogen durch das Zimmer, bis zur gegenüberliegenden Wand flog. Fluchend und schwankend kroch ich aus den Federn. Setzte Wasser für Kaffee auf und schleppte mich unter die Dusche. Nachdem ich mich einigermaßen fertig gemacht hatte und schon halb aus der Türe war, kehrte ich noch mal um und stellte mich vor den Spiegel, welchen ich knapp neben der Klappcouch platziert hatte. Frei nach dem Motto ‚Jetzt wo ich das Teil habe kann ich es ja auch benutzen’. Oh Mann... meine Schuhe hatten wirklich auch schon bessere Tage gesehen... Und... einen Moment! Hatte sich da gerade was bewegt? Hinter mir? Ich drehte mich um. Nichts. Natürlich nichts. Was hatte ich erwartet? Etwa einen Geist? Nein. Geister standen bei mir auf der gleichen Stufe wie Feen und Einhörner. Nichts als fiktionale Wesen, von Menschenhand geschaffen. Aus Tinte und Papier. Fantasie. Der Tag tröpfelte langsam vor sich hin. Die Stunden verflogen, ohne dass irgendetwas bemerkenswertes geschah. Am Abend aber, hörte ich es wieder. Noch immer ein Wispern, aber schon etwas lauter. ‚Verdammte Nachbarn!’ murrte ich, während ich mir die Decke über den Kopf zog und mich in einen unruhigen Schlaf zwang. Von nun an wurde das nächtliche Summen und Flüstern zur Routine und mit jedem mal wurde es lauter. Gerade so, dass man es nicht zwingend bemerken müsste, aber ich tat es dennoch. Die folgenden Morgende klopfte ich beinahe täglich an der Tür des Nachbarapartments, welches zur Seite meiner Schlafstätte lag und aus dem ich die Geräusche vermutete. Vergeblich. Egal wer dort wohnte. Er schien mich konsequent zu ignorieren. Das glaubte ich zumindest, weshalb meine Frustration mit der Situation von mal zu mal wuchs. Nach zwei Wochen konnte ich einige Wörter ausmachen. ‚Komm...’ oder ‚hier...’ oder etwas wie ‚dahinter...’. Ich beschloss, dass es nicht so weiter gehen konnte. Ich würde eine Beschwerde beim Hausmeister einreichen. Normalerweise war ich eher konfliktscheu, aber nachdem ich nicht nur von Mara und Derek, sondern auch von diversen anderen Kommilitonen auf meine Blässe und Augenringe angesprochen wurde, konnte ich das nicht so einfach hinnehmen. ‚Tut, tut, tuut...’ das Knacken der Telefonleitung wurde durch die gestresste Stimme eines älter wirkenden Herrns durchbrochen ‚Hallo, hier Hausverwaltung, Herr Dürmer am Apparat, wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?’ ‚Äh, ja also hallo, hi, hier ist Finn Gehrig aus Apartment 643, ich würde gerne wissen wer in Apartment 642 lebt. Die Person ist nämlich echt laut und scheint sich die ganze Nacht durchweg zu unterhalten... also naja, ich hab ja versucht mit ihm oder ihr zu reden, aber irgendwie funktioniert das auch nicht und...’ ‚642?’ unterbricht mich der Hausmeister ‚Bürschchen, jetzt hör mal zu, ich habe wirklich viel um die Ohren und finde solche Scherze absolut unnötig und kindisch.’ ‚Äh... bitte?’ ‚Ja. In 642 lebt seit knapp 3 Jahren keiner mehr. Die Jugend heut zu Tage mit ihren ständigen Telefonstreichen. Habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun? Wir haben in unserer Zeit ja...’ Ich legte auf, ohne mich zu verabschieden. Unhöflich, ich weiß, aber erstens wollte ich mir nicht noch länger seinen Vortrag über den vermeintlichen Streich anhören und zweitens war ich, wie man sich vorstellen kann, sehr verwirrt. Das war doch nicht möglich. Woher sollen die Stimmen denn sonst kommen? Vielleicht vom Geschoss unter mir? Aber ich wusste, dass ich den Hausmeister nicht mehr kontaktieren können würde. Zumindest so lange nicht, bis er meinen Namen vergessen hätte und das könnte dauern. In den Nächten darauf wurde das Flüstern immer lauter. Und mit der zunehmenden Präsenz der Stimmen, sah ich auch immer häufiger die kleinen, unscheinbaren Bewegungen hinter mir im Spiegel. Einige Wochen später begrenzten sich die Schatten und Stimmen nicht nur auf mein Zuhause. Und bald waren sie überall. Oder besser gesagt: bald bemerkte ich sie überall. In den Badezimmern der Universität, den großen Spiegeln der Kaufhäuser, ja sogar auf spiegelnden Oberflächen, wie Glas oder Wasser konnte ich die Schatten sehen. Dann begannen sie mich zu rufen. Das erste mal geschah es wie im Traum. ‚Finn!’ ich schreckte aus dem Schlaf. ‚Finn!’ da war es wieder. Was zur... ‚Komm her... komm... hinein... komm... komm...’ ‚Ich träume, ich muss träumen. Wach auf!’ dachte ich, doch die Stimmen waren da. Sie waren real. ‚Finn! Komm... zu uns... her... tief hinein...’ Ich hätte sie ignorieren sollen. Einfach mein Leben weiter leben. Normal. So wie die meisten Menschen. Doch ich hatte ihnen bereits zu viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Ich hatte sie schon, unwissend, in mein Leben gelassen. ‚Komm... Komm...’ Ich stand auf. Woher kamen diese Geräusche? Wer sprach da? Ich presste mein Ohr gegen die Wand. Stille. ‚Hallo?’ Stille. Ich war schon wieder im Begriff mich hinzulegen und das Geschehene als Hirngespinste abzutun, da erklang es wieder. Und da wurde es mir klar: Die Geräusche kamen aus dem Spiegel. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Das war absoluter Unsinn. Irgendwas, was aus einem schlechten Hollywood-Horror-Streifen. ‚Komm... hier... hinten...’ Nein. Kein Zweifel. Es kam aus dem Spiegel. Vorsichtig, mit langsamen Schritten ging ich auf das Möbelstück zu. Als ich direkt vor ihm stand, meint ich wieder kurze Bewegungen hinter mir zu sehen. Ich schaute genau hin. Das war nicht möglich. Ich war alleine in der Wohnung. Aber dort waren Schatten. Menschliche Schatten. Ich drehte mich um. Im selben Moment verstummte das Rufen. Ich war wieder alleine. Mir schwirrte der Kopf, mein Herz schlug hart gegen meine Rippen. Die restliche Nacht saß ich auf meinem Sofa und lauschte. Aber es war nichts mehr anderes zu vernehmen als das altbekannte Summen. Sobald die Unibibilothek öffnete, saß ich auch schon inmitten endlos wirkender Regale und Bücher. Ich suchte nach irgendetwas, was die seltsamen Geschehnisse erklären konnte. Wurde ich verrückt? Musste ich mich bald selber therapieren? Ich setzte mich vor einen der vielen Computer und öffnete Google. Einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in welcher ich mich schon mental mit meinem bevorstehenden Schicksal , der glorreichen Zukunft in einer Nervenheilanstalt, angefreundet hatte , stolperte ich schließlich über einen Artikel, welcher mich stutzen lies. Es handelte sich dabei um eine kurze Geschichte, aus einem Märchenbuch um 1840. Es war eine Spukgeschichte, welche man Kindern erzählte, um sie zur Bescheidenheit und Demut zu erziehen. ‚Spiegelschatten’ war der Titel. Angeblich, so erzählte man, seien in einer Welt, hinter dem Spiegel, die Seelen all derer gefangen, welche vor einem solchen gewaltsam zu Tode kamen und eben genau im Augenblick ihres letzten Atemzuges, in ihn blickten. Nun hätten die ‚Geister’,oder wie auch immer man sie nennen will, allerdings das Problem, dass sie nicht‚weitergehen’ könnten. Und dies wiederum, würde also bedeuten, dass diese Verstorbenen versuchen würden die Lebenden zu sich hinter den Spiegel zu ziehen um ihren Platz in der Welt einzunehmen. Dies sei auch der Grund, warum man nicht zu viel Zeit mit dem Betrachten seines Spiegelbildes verbringen solle. Um ehrlich zu sein hätte ich das alles unglaublich gerne als absoluten Quatsch abgetan. Ein kleines Quäntchen kindlicher Naivität, allerdings, welches jeder Erwachsene in sich trägt, sagte mir, dass doch vielleicht, nur ganz, ganz vielleicht etwas Wahres an dieser Gruselgeschichte sein könnte. In dieser Nacht waren die Stimmen so laut wie nie zuvor. ‚Komm... Finn! Komm her zu uns! Komm... Komm...’ Ich versuchte sie zu ignorieren. Schob es auf meine Einbildung. Auf meinen Schlafmangel in der letzten Zeit. Wurde ich nun doch verrückt? ‚Komm... Komm... hier hinten... in den Spiegel’ Bei den letzten Worten sprang ich auf. Ich packte den Standspiegel, schüttelte ihn, als könne ich die Stimmen so zum Schweigen bringen ‚Nein!’ schrie ich ihn an ‚Nein! Verdammt ich komme nicht zu dir!’ Mit diesen Worten schleuderte ich ihn auf den Boden, wo er in tausend Scherben zerbrach. Stille. Endlich. Endlich Ruhe. Langsam und vorsichtig um in keine Splitter zu treten, kletterte ich zurück auf mein improvisiertes Bett und schloss die Augen. ‚Piep! Piep! Piep! Piiiep!’ Blind schlug ich meinen Wecker aus und setzte mich auf. Gott, ich hatte zum ersten mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder richtigen Schlaf bekommen. Im selben Moment fiel es mir wieder ein: Ich musste noch die Trümmer der letzten Nacht beseitigen! Mein Blick wanderte zu der Stelle, auf der, der Spiegel landete. Es war nichts da. Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein paar Zentimeter weiter. Er stand an der Wand. Als wäre nichts gewesen. Neben meinem Sofa. War das alles doch nur ein böser Traum? Verwirrt und leicht schwankend stand ich auf. Seltsam... Kopfschüttelnd begann ich meine Sachen für die Uni zu packen. Dabei ließ mich das Gefühl nicht los, dass irgendetwas anders war. Meine Wohnung und alles darin kam mir irgendwie so vertraut und doch so fremd vor. Während ich versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen und richtig wach zu werden, fiel mein Blick auf meine Notizen, welche ich während der letzten Vorlesung gemacht hatte. Entwicklungspsychologie. Langsam nahm ich sie in die Hand. Was zur...? Ich versuchte meine eigene Schrift zu entziffern'' ‚....1 :nesahpsgnulkciwtnE ;duerF nov eiroehT ehcsitylanaohcysp eid’ '' Spiegelverkehrt. Sie war Spiegelverkehrt! Panisch sah ich mich um, alle meine Aufschriebe, alle Bücher, spiegelverkehrt! Ich stolperte zum Schrank, nahm mit zitternden Händen eine der Platten heraus ''‚seltaeB ehT’. '' Mir wurde schlecht. Kleine helle Punkte tanzen vor meinen Augen. Als ich mich versuchte an der Zimmerwand abzustützen berührten meine Finger nicht, wie erwartet, die weißgestrichene Raufasertapete, sondern eine absolut glatte, kalte Oberfläche. Schnell zog ich die Finger weg. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich das Glas, welches sich an der Stelle, an der normalerweise meine seitliche Zimmerwand sein sollte, befand. ‚Wa- was ist das?’ stammelte ich, als erwartete ich eine Antwort. Ich starrte durch sie hindurch in ein Zimmer. Um genau zu sein: Mein Zimmer. Es war leer. Ich tastete die Glaswand ab. Vielleicht konnte ich sie ja verschieben. Aber nein. Sie war absolut unbeweglich. Da sah ich, wie sich langsam die Tür zum Bad öffnete. Erst dachte ich, dass mir die Person ja vielleicht helfen könnte und es für all das hier eine absolut logische Erklärung geben würde. Doch als ich sah wer durch die Tür trat, gefror mir das Blut in den Adern. Das war ich. Mein zweites ich nahm meinen gepackten Rucksack vom Stuhl und lief zur Tür. Doch bevor ich den Raum verließ, drehte ich mich noch mal um und grinste. Es war ein breites, höhnisches Grinsen. ‚Danke.’ Sagte mein zweites ich, nickte zu mir hin und verschwand. Ich schrie. Ich schrie und heulte bis ich nicht mehr konnte. Erst wollte ich aufwachen, dann wollte ich dass mein zweites ich zurück kommt, dann schrie ich einfach nur noch des Schreiens wegen. Dies ist nun schon zwei Jahre her. Mein zweites ich, dieser Fremde lebt seither mein Leben. Trifft sich mit meinen Freunden und feiert mit meiner Familie Weihnachten. Ich bin zum stummen Beobachter hinter dem Spiegel geworden. Ich kann nun nur noch dort sein, wo es auch Spiegelbilder gibt. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich noch hier sein werde. Ich habe andere gesehen. Andere Schatten, die schon seit Ewigkeiten in dieser Welt zwischen Realität und Spiegelung feststecken. Weißt du warum man immer davor gewarnt wird Spiegel zu zerbrechen? Nun weißt du es. Es befreit die Schatten. Es bringt sie in unsere Welt, oder soll ich lieber sagen ‚Eure’ Welt? Ich habe so viele Fehler gemacht. Ich hätte nicht auf die Stimmen hören sollen. Wie alle anderen. Wie du bis jetzt. Das mindeste, was ich tun kann, ist andere zu warnen. Wenn du meinst eine Bewegung oder gar die dunkle, schemenhafte Gestalt eines Anderen hinter dir im Spiegel zu sehen, dann bitte, versuche nicht ihn genauer zu inspizieren. Wenn du das Summen einmal vernimmst, dann bitte ich dich inständig es zu ignorieren. Denn wenn du ihnen ein mal deine Aufmerksamkeit gewährst, dann könntest du der nächste sein. Der nächste Schatten. Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta